Imprisoned: BumbyAlice: Broken Birds
by Kuyomi
Summary: A short excerpt on how Alice and Bumby's odd relationship works. Attached to Imprisoned, however can be read separately.


**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. American McGee's creations entirely.

**Authors Note:** this is a ship many people don't like so please don't read it if you won't appreciate it. This is only a short drabble on how they are doing, was going to make a long sex scene but well never really got round to it so maybe another time.

**Rated:** Mature so please don't read if you are under 16-18… preferably 18! Thank you  
Please enjoy

**Imprisoned: Fucking the broken bird**

Angus Bumby watched smoulderingly as Alice slowly undressed for him. Her body almost permanently marked with beautiful dark bruises on her pearly white skin. Watching her, he felt his trousers tighten quickly and smirked at the vile thoughts going through his mind.

It has been years since he had completely broken the slut but hurting her was never enough, his sociopathic brain continued to think of horrible ways he could defile the woman. It was still however, never going to be enough. She never fought back, no matter how much he hurt her, because a few gentle words and it was all perfect again for her. This was normal, for her at least. This was all she had ever known.

She was standing there slightly slivering from the draft running through the old house. Her tighter than it should be corset pushing her breasts out and framing her bruises and scars.

Looking at Bumby, Alice slowly crawled onto the bed where he was waiting and lay down in front of him.

"Do it." He said in a commanding tone. He was in no mood for her to disobey.

Pulling down her undergarments, she shook more, this time not because of the cold. Licking her own fingers to make it a little less painful she waiting at her entrance and begged Bumby with her large pools of green, begging for him to stop her and allow her to not have to humiliate herself in front of him whenever he was in the mood for her. However Bumby kept his mouth sealed shut and silently enjoyed the look of shame he saw in her beautiful broken face.

Raising his hand he smacked her hard across her cool cheek causing her head to physically turn and tears to spring at the edges of her eyes.

"I don't like to be kept waiting" he hissed out at the girl with no remorse laced through his words. The physical violence had made him feel tighter down inside his trousers, the disgusting images in his mind dripping with the promise of his pleasure that was to come.

Opening her legs slowly, Alice felt the cold breeze run over her already purpling legs. Bumby got impatient, ripping her legs roughly apart. Placing her sharp nails at her entrance she slowly teased herself. Shame not allowing herself to fully feel pleasure. Bumby loved it all, especially the shame. He loved hurting her through this sick sexual pleasure.

He watched her face go through a series of emotions and eventually he watched it settle on a form of embarrassed pleasure. Without warning Bumby grabbed her hand and rammed it deep inside her, her nails scratching the edges of her walls and causing Alice to let out a shrill screech of pain and to attempt to buck away from it. Alice bucked and tried to fight the sudden pain but eventually her body got used to the pain and let it dull before she received another rough slap which took a little longer to dull because of the tenderness from the first slap. After everything dulled to a slight roar in her ears Alice became aware that her hand was inside her and that Bumby was obviously waiting for her to do something with it.

"Now you shouldn't have bucked, sweetheart. You know I don't like that" Bumby hissed again his eyes filled with sexual desire for his doll.

Using an old tie, Bumby grabbed Alice's free hand and tied it to the bedpost and got up.

"I have a few more appointments to cover quickly for the day, don't make a sound. You don't want anyone to find you like that would you?"

Leaving Alice there tied to the bed with her hand d between her legs, Bumby started for the door.

"Do not remove your hand" He commanded and then left the room for what felt like forever, her insides clenched with discomfort as she attempted to wait patiently for her master. Every once in a while she could feel herself tighten around her slender fingers with anticipation that she didn't want to admit to.

No matter how much she got physically and mentally abused by him. She enjoyed it and always would even if she felt shame at first.


End file.
